


To Know and Not Speak

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, Tailmon & Hawkmon]  There are moments to speak and moments to stay silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Know and Not Speak

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure/02  
 **Title:** To Know and Not Speak  
 **Characters:** Tailmon, Hawkmon  
 **Word Count:** 280|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Drama, Angst|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #782, Silphymon.  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
 **Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, Tailmon  & Hawkmon] There are moments to speak and moments to stay silent.  


* * *

Hawkmon – or rather, Pururumon – says nothing after they de-evolve from being Silphymon the first time. Tailmon is glad of this. There is nothing she wishes to speak of. 

But the other knows. Knows what V-mon and Armadimon and Wormmon do not know, and what Patamon will not speak of because he knows she doesn’t want him to. 

Being joined in Jogress Evolution gives more than power and more than a new way to defeat their enemies. Being welded together like that grants a certain amount of knowledge to one’s partner. Knowledge of the past. Knowledge of what shaped the two of you into what you are now. 

Hawkmon knows she grew up with Vamdemon. He saw, and she relived for a few brief moments, the endless years where she fought to grow stronger and make her former master proud of her. He saw her wary friendship with Wizarmon and now he understands better what happened when his ghost appeared before them that autumn day. 

He saw the moments she doesn’t speak of anymore, when she hurt other Digimon because it meant Vamdemon would be proud of her. 

He knows the day she fears more than any is the one where someone hurts Hikari to gain vengeance on her. 

Hawkmon knows not to speak of these fears, because he learned that also while they were Silphymon. So he says nothing. And does nothing. 

But he thinks something, and when they become Silphymon again, Tailmon knows it from that moment on. 

If she needs someone to speak to, someone who perhaps can’t understand but is always willing to listen, someone is there. 

She never does. 

She never has to. 

Hawkmon already knows. 

**The End**


End file.
